calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cowwillow
Cowwillow '''is a short-furred black-and-white tom with green eyes. History '''Cowwillow '''is a ThunderClan warrior. He was a former loner from Horseplace, and his parents are both unknown. '''Cow was born in Horseplace, though his parents left on his sixth moon, and he spent most of his life before joining ThunderClan being a barn cat. He grew interested in clan life due to commonly running into clan cats when they walked near Horseplace, and around his twentieth moon, he left Horseplace for good and went to go join one of the clans, choosing ThunderClan due to preferring the shelter the forest would give him. He trained as Cowpaw under an unknown cat and earned his warrior name, Cowwillow, for his peaceful and quiet personality. The BloodClan Arc Cowwillow doesn't show up much in this arc, but he's noted to have been one of the cats to join ThunderClan's patrol of warriors to help defend WindClan from BloodClan's attempted attack on their camp and is one of the cats to chase BloodClan off WindClan territory when they flee. He's mentioned to be in camp when ShadowClan attacks ThunderClan as well, helping his clanmates and RiverClan fight off multiple ShadowClan warriors. Cowwillow is the one who finds Dappledrop's body after Coalflame kills her, and he's the one to figure out that it was Coalflame that did it. He considers going after Coalflame, though realises that if he did he might end up like the dead she-cat before him. He takes the body back to camp and explains what he had scented on the body to Mapleleaf. He begins to regret not chasing Coalflame down, though, and when he asks Mapleleaf whether he should have or not and she responds by saying no, he's much more relieved. When Speck, Bean, and Sunny arrive in ThunderClan camp and Stormheart demands that they're sent away because of them being Coalflame's kits, Cowwillow is one of the cats that opposes his notion, and he attempts to calm Stormheart down to no avail. Personality Cowwillow is a tom of very few words, he's quiet and tends to keep to himself, seeming to keep the attitude he had as a loner. When speaking, Cowwillow is known to be very well-worded and tends to say what needs to be said, though not in a pushy way. He is a large believer in fate as well, fully believing that StarClan already has him and his clanmates lives determined for them. Relationships Smallpaw His first apprentice, Cowwillow was determined to make Smallpaw the best warrior she could be, though due to the apprentice's life being cut short after a fox attack, Cowwillow was devastated, feeling like he not only failed Softpaw but his clan by not succeeding in training her. Cherryspots Though their relationship isn't shown, Cowwillow, like Smallpaw, was determined to make Cherryspots the best he could be, though this time he was successful, and kept a decent relationship with the younger tom throughout it, despite his prickly temper. Trivia Interesting Facts * Cowwillow is pansexual. * Cowwillow is mentioned to have a deep, Southern accent. Category:ThunderClan Category:Clan Cats Category:Characters